


What Men Want

by Severina



Category: Dawn of the Dead (2004)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-30
Updated: 2005-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She just figures if she's going to starve, it might as well be in the sunshine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Men Want

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-movie.  
> Written for Blogathon, Summer 2005.  
> Song prompt courtesy Liz.

_Blue jean baby, LA lady  
Seamstress for the band_

 

Monica leaves home at 15, having learned that intellect means shit when you're blonde with long legs and pert tits and a father with roving hands.

She ends up in Hollywood, and unlike other ragtag runaways, she has no dreams of stardom. She just figures if she's going to starve, it might as well be in the sunshine.

She ends up putting costumes together for a two-bit band, and if she spends more time on her knees than bent over the sewing machine, she can handle that.

She knows what men want, and she just needs to pay the rent.


End file.
